pokemonfandomcom_zh-20200223-history
XY001
is the first episode of Pokémon the Series: XY. It was aired on October 17, 2013 in Japan, and in United States on October 19, 2013 as a special preview along with Lumiose City Pursuit!. Synopsis After the journey across the Decolore Islands with Alexa, Ash has decided to go to Kalos region. Thrilled to see new Pokémon, Ash and Pikachu walk through Lumiose City. However, they encounter a Pokémon, who seems to have a similar appearance to Blaziken, but looks different... Episode Plot It's a beautiful day in Vaniville Town. A little Fletchling comes inside a house. It informs Grace that her daughter,Serena isn't awake yet so she has it wake her up since she tried but failed to do so. The little bird flies to her room and sees her asleep. The Fletchling approaches Serena and and pecks her awake, which rudely awakens her and surprises her Rhyhorn. Grace is happy that her daughter is finally awake but Serena is not pleased. She chases after the Fletchling but she falls over and it lands on her head. Grace tells Serena it's time for morning training and she says right, even though she does not want to do it. She opens her blinds, and the windows, greets her mother's Rhyhorn, stretches and hopes that the day will be interesting. And the Fletchling flies off. We are now introduced to the Kalos region, a beautiful place where people and Pokémon live in harmony. Some Pokémon are brand new, others we have seen before. When we smile, they smile. When we cry, they cry. And here, Ash is about to arrive seeking new dreams and adventures. Ash and Pikachu can't help but be excited which Alexa notices. After the plane lands, Ash and Alexa arrive in the Kalos region, at the Lumiose City Airport.Ash asks Alexa about the Gym to battle to which he is informed that Alexa's sister Viola is a gym leader. While Alexa calls her Gym Leader sister Viola to ask her to battle Ash, Team Rocket spies on Ash at the airport. A Pokemon resembling Blaziken jumps off of a control tower. Unbeknownst to Ash and Pikachu, this Pokemon is a Mega-Evolved Blaziken. Ash goes inside to check on Alexa, who tells him that Viola is away from the Gym at the moment, which infuriates Ash. Alexa suggests challenging gym leader at the Lumiose Gym in Prism Tower, and the two part ways. Ash decides to explore Lumiose City for a while before challenging the Gym. He notices several new Pokemon, including Furfrou and Meowstic. He also sees older Pokemon he knows of, such as Ampharos, Pichu, Raichu, Chatot, Drifloon, Furret, and Medicham. After seeing all of these Pokemon, he sets his sights on Prism Tower. When he tries to enter the gym,a robot comes and gives him warning.Ash is then thrown out of the tower.Seeing him falling down a young man and his sister come to rescue him.They introduce themselves as Clemont and Bonnie.All of them quickly become friends.Ash then challenges Clemont to a Pokémon battle which he accepts happily.The battle starts.Clemont sends his Bunnelby to battle with Ash's Pikachu.Two of them start to attack each other.Bunnelby has advantage of using the move dig,which makes Pikachu to suffer. When the battles is going on,Team Rocket intrupts the battle.This time Wobbuffet is with them.Wobbuffet battles with Ash's Pikachu,countering every attack of it,thus making him tired.From nowhere a Froakie appears and attacks Team Rocket thus saving Pikachu.Froakie continues to battle thus blasting the team rocket but making himself injured in the process.Ash takes Froakie to Pokémon Centre. Debuts ;Humans *Clemont *Bonnie *Serena *Grace ;Pokémon *Froakie *Meowstic *Scatterbug *Flabebe *Swirlix *Clemont's Bunnelby *Mega Blaziken *Dedenne *Furfrou Trivia *Similar to Iris, Ash's Pikachu shocks Bonnie. *This episode along with XY002 aired as a special preview on October 19, 2013. **This is also the second series to have a special preview. The first was Get the Show on the Road! and A Ruin with a View which aired on March 15, 2003. *Like Following A Maiden's Voyage and In The Shadow of Zekrom!, The female traveling companion, Serena, does not meet Ash in the first episode. *This is the second instance Ash was kicked out of a gym. The first was way back in Pokémon Scent-sation!. *Ash apparently overlooks the fact that a gym leader might use more than one Pokemon in a gym battle; he made the same mistake when he challenged Norman in Petalburg City of the Hoenn region. *This is the first time where Pikachu doesn't get completely injured in the beginning of a new adventure of a series. *This along with XY002 are the first english episodes to air the closest and on the same week as it's original japanese air date. *This marks the first time where the region's professor doesn't debut in the first episode. *This episodes introduced the new VS animation of Trainers. Errors TBA Gallery